1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an antenna device for suppressing a loss in a feed line and simplifying an antenna structure, e.g., an antenna device using a triplate line has been developed. The triplate line includes a central conductor plate and one pair of ground plates sandwiching the central conductor plate as a feed line.
Refer to e.g JP-A 63-88902.